


In The Forest

by TotallyNotASecretAO3Account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flirting, M/M, Sanders sides vampire au, sanders sides one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account/pseuds/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account
Summary: YouTuber Virgil Sanders wanders into the woods one night on a livestream, investigating a hoax vamp sighting his fans had claimed was just too realistic to be fake. He swears it's a waste of time, until said vampire finds him. He's ready to meet his death until... The vamp begins flirting with him?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings I think, but tell me if you want something tagged and I'll add it asap. 
> 
> (Also yes this is from a prompt on Instagram but I didn't add credit in the description because I run @SandersSides_Prompts/@SandersSides-Prompts so... Don't worry I'm not stealing, it's mine 😂)

"Well, I said I wasn't going to do it and here I am," The purple haired boy said, holding his camera in front of him and grinning into it. "But you guys asked. I know this is a false alarm though, vampires don't live in random forests... So don't be disappointed when all you get this livestream is me swearing at the mosquitoes."

Of course, the camera didn't reply, but Virgil Storm could picture the chat slowly gain more people, probably yelling at him for going into the woods at night - or early morning, more accurately - all alone. That was just how his fandom was; filled with edgy teenagers who thought they were tougher than he was, constantly yelling at him for going off into "dangerous situations" and proving they should really be described as the mom friends. He didn't mind though; they were loyal and talented and loved his channel. Besides, he knew there wasn't anything actually in these woods and was only doing this for his viewers, who swore the firsthand account of the single witness to a vampire sighting was just "too realistic".

So here he was, standing in the middle of the woods at 4 A.M. with nothing but his cell phone, camera, and a single silver pocketknife he had taken along just in case. But really, he always took that thing along with him no matter where he went. Just in case something happened.

He wasn't all that too different from his cautious fans.

Adjusting his camera so it was facing outwards, Virgil started walking deeper into the trees. The few leaves beneath his feet crunched softly, but there weren't too many on the ground this time of year. For the most part, he could dodge the sticks and twigs easily, stepping gently on the rich dirt in silence. Besides those soft sounds and his own breathing, the woods were perfectly silent. It was actually nice.

But he knew silence wouldn't make for a good video. So he, very reluctantly, began to speak to his audience. 

"I'm already almost there, and there's nothing in sight," He said softly, still trudging onwards. "At first I was regretting coming out here, but actually this is pretty cool guys. Pretty relaxing, and I wasn't going to get any sleep anyways. Just don't get mad at me when this turns out to be all a-"

_Crack_.

Virgil froze, spinning around to look behind him. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just a branch that had fallen from a tree, which now lie motionless on the ground.

Virgil slowly let his eyes trail up, and saw a small animal sitting near where the branch had broken off. He laughed out of relief, shaking slightly from adrenaline. 

" _Get it together Virgil_ ," he mumbled quietly, hopefully uncomprehensibeable enough that his viewers wouldn't hear. 

"When it all turns out to be a hoax." He finished, sighing. "See, it's just a squirrel. There's nothing in these woods, guys. Really this was just a waste of time, I could've been researching an actual sighting instead of exploring a stupid vamp hoax."

"A hoax, you say?"

Virgil shrieked, dropping the camera and spinning around again, gasping loudly at the man standing in front of him. 

Blood red eyes stood out starkly against pale skin, with dark hair swept back that still managed to let a few strands fall over one eye. He was several inches taller than Virgil, lean yet clearly strong. He wore a a deep red button up shirt that looked too good to ever be comfortable. The corner of his lips pulled up into a proud smirk, revealing sharp fangs that glistened in the moonlight.

Well, Virgil supposed, maybe there was a chance that this sighting was not a hoax. Maybe there was a chance that he was wrong. Maybe there was a chance he should have listened to his fans.

And maybe there was also a "chance" that the vampire standing in front of him was maybe, just maybe, extremely hot.

"Holy shit," He whispered, eyes wide in shock. He may have been obsessed with all things supernatural for years, and had at least a million people who considered him to be the expert in all things paranormal, but he had never had a firsthand experience of seeing a monster like this. All his years worth of knowledge went down the drain as he froze in silent shock.

"What, are you surprised?" The vampire seemed to mock, never ceasing to grin. He stepped towards Virgil, who took a step back - only to find himself backed against a tree. Well, that was just great.

"I-" He glanced towards his camera, and grimaced when he saw he had dropped it facing right at him. On the bright side, maybe someone would call the police. But on the downside... Holy crap, dying on a livestream from being killed by one of the monsters you've been teaching others how to defeat would be pretty embarrassing. Also... YouTube was so going to ban his channel.

Okay, he was probably about to get fed on by a vampire and then killed and he was worried about being banned by YouTube. Great job Virgil. He shook his head slightly, bringing himself back to the present.

"Yeah, I am a little surprised - I thought you guys lived among humans, not in the forest." Virgil tried to mask the fear in his voice, frowning when he failed to completely rid it of its shakiness. If he died, he wanted to go down with dignity! Damn his fear.

"We don't," The vampire replied smoothly, taking another step closer. Virgil pushed himself back. "I don't live here. But neither do you, and you're here now, so why can't I be?."

"Okay but what are you gonna do now, kill me?" Virgil snapped, "if that's what you're planning on doing, then get the hell on with it. You don't need to rub it in."

Virgil felt a cold hand touch his cheek, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Here it goes, his death. He's about to die. To a vampire. Maybe he should've listened to his brain when it told him to not get out of bed this morning. Then he could be sleeping, or scrolling through Tumblr, or binge watching some mindless Netflix series.. Alive and safe, and not about to get his blood drained.

The moments ticked on, and while the warmth on his cheek never moved, the pain never came. He didn't open his eyes though; maybe time was just passing slowly from his perspective. Maybe the second he looked he would be forced to see his life being taken. He didn't want to see that, so he didn't move.

"Why would I hurt such a pretty face?" Virgil's eyes snapped open, and he stared at the vampire in front of him incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, why would I hurt such a pretty face?" The vampire finally removed his hand, and stepped back slightly. Virgil inhaled deeply, glad to have the room to breathe. "I might be a vampire, but I'm no monster. I'm not going to kill you." He grinned again, "I won't do anything to you, at least, nothing you don't want me to." To Virgil's shock (again), the vampire winked.

"Are you... Are you flirting with me?" Virgil demanded, standing up a little straighter. If his face was red, that was nobody's business and he wasn't going to ever admit it. Nevermind the camera; it was just a glare.

"So what if I am?"

Virgil sputtered, opening and closing his mouth and desperately searching for some form of reply, but found nothing. After several agonizingly long moments of this, he snapped his mouth shut. Quiet was better.

"Aww, cat got your tongue?" The vampire said, and Virgil only grew redder. He laughed, "Adorable. Tell me, what's your name?"

Deciding that this was probably better than being killed (though that was debatable), Virgil took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, "Vir...Virgil."

"Well, Virgil, I am Roman." The vampire introduced, bowing dramatically, "and while this has been a wonderful meeting, I must be going - Have to get home before sunrise, after all. But I do hope to be seeing you around." He approached Virgil again - who found he did not try to back away this time - and took his hand. He held it to his lips and kissed it gently. He looked up at the human, who was still frozen in shock, and winked again.

And he was gone.

Several long moments passed before Virgil let himself move. He released a breath he hadn't even realized that he had been holding, and looked to the sky, watching as it shifted into beautiful shades of pink and orange. The light illuminated a beautiful speckled forest floor as it shone through the leaves above him, a peaceful scene compares to the racing heart beating in his chest.

It was sunrise.

How long had he been standing there? Why hadn't he even thought of trying to stab the vamp with his knife? What even just happened? Virgil didn't know. That had felt like forever, yet also like no time at all. All at once, every bit of the adrenaline that interaction had given him suddenly kicked in. He took off running towards home. 

His camera lie still on the ground, long forgotten.


End file.
